Fantenbrawl
It is time for the greatest Fantendoverse thing ever! Fantenbrawl! Each week we are going to have two characters fighting, however it needs help! How does this work? As mentioned before, each two weeks, two characters (it can be characters, locations, games, items, users, anything actually) fight against eachother. Then the users choose which character they like more and support them, the character who has more votes in a 3-days period wins. NOTE: You don't put votes on the comment section. You put your votes on the character votes section, along with your sig and the reason. Battles Go here for the beginning of Round 1. Round 2, part 1 Battle 23: NinJon vs. Hayden The quick and skilled ninja goes up against the fiery, sword-using hero. Votes for NinJon * Votes for Hayden *IDK why, but Hayden is a bit better than Ninjon. *Dem do cooler, broski. -Brock *Per. *He's a lot more fleshed out *While I like NinJon since he's mine, I think Hayden is cooler and more original. --SDMK. *Hayden is better *Huh, this one was pretty hard since I love both of them, but I guess I'll go with Hayden. *His art is way better. This page is now a Cat-Visited Page! Battle 24: S vs. Blargg Here we have the winged detective versus the canon lava dragon from the Super Mario series! Votes for S *This battle is unfair, i mean, a freakin' winged detective is more kewlio than a lava dragon ;-; *per Locky, I just prefer S over a Blargg. ~ [[User:SuperMarioBro64|'Super']][[User talk:SuperMarioBro64|'Mario']][[User blog:SuperMarioBro64|'Bro']] *Seems cooler. *She is like a female James Bond and Dave combined. Kinda. -Brock *Real original character *Though I signed up Blargg, S is the obvious winner :P *S is original. Enough said. --SDMK *Firstly, S is my own character (( :P )), and second, Blargg isn't all that original. *S is better than Blargg. *Honestly why did Blargg even get through the first round Votes for Blargg *Poor Blarg! His art alone is better than S's. And his name has more than one letter in it!! BTW got my sig fixed This page is now a Cat-Visited Page! Battle 25: Frolo vs. Fruity The electric hamster goes up against the talented toucan. Votes for Frolo *Frolo seems cooler. *Hammster with electrical powers vs. a bird? Obviously, Frolo can eletrify Toucan (is eletrify a english world? idk). *Hamsters are better pets. And BTW, it's electrify. This page is now a Cat-Visited Page! Votes for Fruity *Fruity starred in a game that is like Banjo-Kazooie. Insta-win. -Brock *I love both of them but Fruity has been one of my favourites ever since I joined the wiki. Battle 26: Ainhoa vs. Alice Harumi We have here the mysterious girl who can stop time, and the powerful master of Spring. Votes for Ainhoa *Time > Spring *Per ML -Brock *She can stop time, instawin. *She is my character, but also i think she has more background than Alice. *I like both of them a lot so I guess I'll just vote for Ainhoa since she seems more powerful. *Stops time = better, for sure. This page is now a Cat-Visited Page! Votes for Alice Harumi *Springtime is one of my favorite times of the year *She's my character so yeah Battle 27: Hooly vs. Lunes The rich squid goes up against the costume-using cat. Votes for Hooly *I'm a fan of Sora's works * *Hooly is totally boss. --SDMK *Per - (Talk) *Hooly is funny but also has a bit more of history here. *Lunes is kyoot but Hooly need more moneys. Votes for Lunes *VERTABRAES FTW *Per Lumoshi This page is now a Cat-Visited Page! Category:Events Category:Fantendoverse